Como ella
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Como ella, sé un poco más como ella y dejará de observarte como la chica ruda que conoció en secundaria. Seddie/Creddie.


**iCarly y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Como ella.**

Ella es linda; pasa minutos eternos al día arreglándose el cabello, maquillándose y eligiendo la ropa del día. Camina, habla, incluso grita con cierta propiedad que la hace destacar; es cierto, es tan común como las demás, pero debe existir una razón para que él la escoja. Ella se asemeja más a la princesa de cuento que él merece, y te convencerás de ello hasta que la decepción deje de dolerte.

Porque es extraño, ilógico e irritante; nunca te has considerado peor que nadie, eres una Puckett y no existe nada mejor que tu originalidad, sentido del humor y obsesión por el tocino. Jamás sentiste algún tipo de envidia marcada por ningún ser vivo, al menos no en ese sentido estricto. Pero la sencillez con que ella logró capturar su entera atención es casi irreal; sin tener esa intención, el chico besaba el suelo donde caminaba.

Es gentil, es cuidadosa y detallista; todo aquello que no desearías ser ni convertirte en. Sin embargo no puedes evitar pensar en el hubiera, ¿Imitar a tu mejor amiga? Gibby tenía razón, no serviría de nada pretender los intereses de alguien distinto frente a él. Apesta pretender un teatro destructivo, y fingir frente a ellos sería demasiado. Ciertamente, desear ser como ella no cambiaba nada.

Desearlo sin poder, apesta.

—¿Y bien, Sam? —reitera en voz insistente y reprimes una exclamación de molestia. Aún no comprendes cómo no ha notado tu poca habilidad en esas cuestiones y lo tortuoso que te resulta ayudarla ahora, incluso tratándose de tu mejor amiga de infancia.

Y ese egoísmo golpea en tu rostro, cual guante de hierro, forzándote a responder con una sonrisa complaciente.

—El rosa, Carls —sostienes, ocultando la apatía de tu voz magistralmente. Carly devuelve tu sonrisa, más animosa, y asiente corriendo a buscar los pares de zapatos entre los que debes elegir—. ¿Izquierda o derecha? —cuestiona Shay colocándolos en el suelo de la habitación. Te es francamente indiferente, pues sospechas que él la adorara de igual forma. Azul, gris o palo rosa; Benson caerá enamorado de nuevo.

Predecible, incluso patético. Es patético que algo tan _usual _como el comportamiento de la menor de los Shay puede impresionar de esa manera a alguien tan diferente; y resulta triste el pensar que esa particularidad también lleva a superficie lo peor de tí misma. Deseas golpearlo hasta entender qué tiene de especial tu mejor amiga y co-animadora de iCarly que Sam Puckett no pueda obtener; necesitas lastimarlo hasta que la autodecepción sea nula y puedas mirarlo fijamente sin perder la concentración.

—Derecha —afirmas. Te es inútil escupir argumentos y volver a hechos que no puedes torcer a tu conveniencia. Carly te importa demasiado y provocar el rompimiento de la única relación estable que ha tenido la destruiría; tus estúpidos celos no deben arruinar la amistad tan sólidamente construida. Así, Sam. Sonríe, bromea, burlate del _tonto_. Sabes perfectamente que el mutismo se apoderara de tu pequeña persona en cuanto lo veas a la puerta e intentarás, vanamente, insultarlo ácida.

Como ella, sé un poco más como ella y dejará de observarte como la chica ruda que conoció en secundaria. 'Seguro', murmuras entre dientes dejando escapar una risita lastimera.

Bien hecho. Obedeces a Carly al escuchar el timbre del departamento retumbar en tu silencioso soliloquio. —¡Voy! —gritas a todo pulmón, pidiendo a un ente desconocida que aparezca Spencer y logre librarte de la dura tarea; no obstante tu fe yace pulverizada y no te dignas a dirigir ni el más mínimo vistazo al visitante.

Refrigerador, tocino y televisión. De este modo, Freddork sabrá que no es recomendable interrumpirte sin sospechar tu resistencia a permanecer en el mismo espacio. Su agudo aroma a perfume y suavizante envía un repentino escalofrío por tu espina dorsal y evitas maldecir, apenas.

—También me alegro de verte, Sam —comenta, divertido por tu sutil incomodidad—. ¿Sabes si Carly…?

Ellos son el uno para el otro, y la fotografía de su marcha a la cena de aniversario no hace más que probar lo evidente. Insistes en quedarte allí, amenazándolos con traer algo de comida a su regreso o soportar tu mal humor. Carly niega, entretenida y Freddie asiente, alegando que no olvidará la advertencia.

Carly es la joya que él siempre quiso atesorar; y él es el reflejo de lo único por lo que desearías portar algo más de rosa y maquillaje en tu vestimenta diaria. Pero, no lo harás; no puedes, sería irracional.

Retazos de pintura no harán nunca de una manzana, una fresa.

* * *

**N/A. Mph, no sé que shit es esto. Necesitaba algo Seddie sin fluff, supongo. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios moderados, sólo háganme saber que lo leyeron.**


End file.
